I Am So Screwed
by Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX
Summary: When Derek was a kid, he always used to hear stories from his parents. How beautiful having a mate was, the pure joy of it. He never thought he'd be one to find his. This is my first EVER fic, so please go easy? It's not beta-ed and all mistakes are mine. Kid!Stiles, Teen/Kid!Derek, and Laura in chap 1 Rated T 'cause I don't know how these things work.
1. Prologue I Am So Screwed

A/N: Okay people! This is my first time at attempting a fanfic, and I am SO sorry if you hate it, and really I wouldn't be surprised 'cause I suck! I would really like some feedback, if you'd be so kind... ^^ I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Sadly none of these beautiful characters are mine... :(

I Am So Screwed

When Derek was a kid, he always used to hear stories from his parents. How beautiful having a mate was, the pure joy of it. He never thought he'd be one to find his.

Derek was 14 and Laura had been 18. They were both wondering around the forest surrounding their home, it was dark and quiet, just the way they liked it. Suddenly they heard whimpering, but thinking none of it they continued with their walk. It happened again more louder than before, and closer too.

They both walked forward, and around a large tree a bit and saw a kid. Seven, eight... Maybe nine years old. It was hard to tell because of the darkness, but the boy appeared to have brown eyes. Maybe honey coloured? Yes, that had to be it.

As Derek had been come to terms with the kid's beautiful _beautiful?_ eye colour, Laura had been asking the boy, who was wearing a batman t-shirt and plain jeans, his name.

"S-Stiles..." Stiles squeaked out. I don't think he expected us if his face was anything to go by.

"Well, Stiles, what are you doing out here..?" Laura, ever the soft one, decided to grab the boys _Stiles_ hands and warm them up. Of course she knew that he was freezing, humans temperatures are so confusing...

Stiles answer was a little strange, he said he ran, and that's not even the strangest, he ran from the Beacon Hills Hospital.

At this point I'm starting to smell a lot more scents coming off of him, illness, grief, love, betrayal, and worst of all, loneliness... I don't know why I couldn't sense it before... No wonder he ran.

"Hm... Well, my names Laura and this is my little bro, Derek." She said it with a gentle smile. She continued, "We're gonna help you get back to the hospital, okay?" Stiles nodded his head slightly.

I still haven't talked yet, and I really don't plan to, but as the wind shifts and I'm getting his full potential, I smell fresh rain and newly bloomed cherry blossoms. It smelt so sweet.

Mate.

What? Mate. My mate.

No, that can't be right. Yes it is. His wolf growled at him.

Okay, maybe it was right.

As Derek had his next thought, he came out of his daze like state and saw that Laura and Stiles had walked quite a way ahead. He looked at Stiles and looked at how adorable he was with the tinted red cheeks and nose from the cold.

Derek smiled a little. Then frowned.

I am so screwed.

* * *

Another A/N: Okay, so that was it... I think I'm just gonna leave it as a one-shot, but that's only because this is my first story, and I also rushed it a little bit. Also, I would like to apologize for the fact that I swapped from 3rd POV and Derek's POV and I really didn't mean to do that, and as my (hopefully) last A/N I would like to ask for reviews! I'd really like to see how I did and if you liked it! xD

Love, Chaos.


	2. Tip Of The Iceberg

It's been ten years. I've traveled from New York back to Beacon Hills, again. I'm back at my old home and see the destruction that once held joyful laughs. Laura had come back, because she had heard that there was some unusual activity back in Beacon Hills. I had sensed something might've been wrong so I went after her.

Now, I have no family left.

It's December and it's lightly snowing, reminding Derek of an earlier time.

I wonder how Stiles is doing…

Oh, that's another reason why he came back, not only because of Laura.

* * *

I can still smell Stiles, though it's probably stronger now. Does he come through the woods often? I'm strolling through the woods trying to familiarize myself again, and it doesn't take long before I'm on the path that me and Laura found him.

I feel like I'm on autopilot, because I'm following his scent unknowingly until I arrive at what I assume is his house. I don't say home because I know that the moment he lost his mother his house became simply a place of shelter and the necessities to survive.

I jump up onto the ledge of his window and peer inside. I can tell no one's home. Not only are there no heartbeats, but there are no vehicles.

Opening the window slightly, I jump inside. There's nothing unusual about Stiles room, just a few clothes here and there and an unmade bed. Okay, maybe slightly unusual, who has there room that clean? Other than his desk that held clustered books of all types of old lore and myths. Mainly werewolves.

Oh, no.

Please tell a werewolf isn't on the loose. Is this what Laura had been hearing about, all the strange happenings involving a berzerk wild animal?

And it looked as if Stiles was involved… My mate is involved, my _mate _is _involved_, he could be hurt, dying, being taken hostage! He could feel his eyes growing red, and his fangs popping out, but he willed himself to calm down, all of those things were unlikely to happen.

Suddenly he heard a car door slam shut. The Sheriff was home.

I didn't know what to do. Leave or hide, leave or hide, leave or hide? Too late, the decision was made for him. He hid in Stiles closet which unsurprisingly uncomfortable, and cramped.

The Sheriff was walking around, until he came upstairs and looked in Stiles room. Stiles father looked upset that his son wasn't in his room like he should be. The Sheriff knew his son wasn't home because his jeep wasn't there yet, but a man could hope, couldn't he?

He sighed lightly and closed the door.

Derek came out from his hiding spot and scanned the room one last time.

I have to talk to Stiles. It seems like he knows more than I do.

* * *

A/N: Hellooooo! Haha, get it? MarcusButlerTv? ….Yeah, anyways, you guys didn't think I was gonna update did ya? Well, I did and I don't know why… I just decided to listen to my Ipod and and said to myself that the first song that came on would be the next chapter of _ I Am So_ _Screwed_. And that song was _The Tip Of The Iceberg_ by _Owl City_. I know, I know. I'm bad at intercepting the chapter with a song, but I couldn't help it. Btw, when Derek's eyes turn red when they're supposed to be blue… Ignore it, pretend he's an alpha already, because I don't think I can write him as a beta… ~ Thanks for reading, and please review. Let me know how I'm doing!

Btw, Derek is 24 and Stiles is 18 from here on out.

Love, Chaos.


	3. Running Out Of Days

I'm at a teenage boys house, and I don't like him. I wanna go in his room and rip his throat out. He's too close to my mate. _I told you our mate_ _could be in danger!_ Oh, shut up, I know.

Stiles doesn't seem to be in much danger… For now. What I gathered from their conversation was that Scott, the newly turned werewolf, was in denial. Wow, Stiles was smarter than even the werewolf himself. Oh, but Stiles is always smart.

All the while Derek is starting to notice, shouldn't Scott be threatening me right now? Or at least noticing my presence? Either he's really dumb or… Yeah…

Suddenly, before I had more time to compensate why the new werewolf wasn't acknowledging me, he had pushed Stiles._ Stiles._ My mate. My _mate_ into the wall and may I add with new and unknown strengths that even if he wasn't in denial, still wouldn't know how to control?! Yeah, that did it.

I was in his room in five seconds flat, hanging him from the wall, with elongated nails and flashing red eyes.

Stiles heart is beating fast and it makes me growl at Scott, harsher than before.

"Hey, um, c-can you kinda put him down..?", Stiles was asking me to put him down? Why, this kid could've killed you. And I let him know it.

"Why do you want me to put this imbecile down? He could've killed you with his strength!", I'm so sorry that I'm practically yelling at Stiles, but I can't help but obey, so I non too lightly throw Scott on the ground, and he growls slightly as he gets up and tries to move closer to Stiles, but I make him stop with a look of 'You move an inch? You're dead.'

Now, it's starting to get awkward, everyone's just kind of standing here not talking, but I can tell Stiles is uncomfortable or something. He's trying to keep still, but he's moving whichever way, here and there. It's cute, and I smirk slightly.

Scott is sitting on what people would call a bed, but it's unmade and has chips and some other uneaten food beneath the mattress and tangled in the blankets. How could this kid be so messy? And furthermore why would Stiles want to be here? His house and room were so much cleaner.

Speaking of Stiles, he's standing… Sitting, crossing his right leg over his left. And now his left over his right… Oh, and he's standing again. All within the time period of three seconds.

Hm, I wouldn't want to be sitting in this room either, so I'm leaning on Scott's, thankfully closed, closet door.

My mate deciding to be the one to speak bravely says, "Okay, so, um, you're obviously not human. I mean with the strength you had, and you jumped right through Scott's window, I thought it was locked. Was it locked? Scott you always keep your windows locked don't you? I mean I've never seen yo-"

"Stiles." The beta wolf is looking at him to get on with it.

"Um, yeah anyway, what are you? You have the red eyes and I know those belong to the alphas an- Are you Scott's alpha, are you the one that bit him?" Both Scott and Stiles are looking at me now.

One with anxiousness, denial, and suspicion and one of curiousness and semi-suspicion. Can you guess which is which?

Bite him? No. Whoever the idiot was that bit him, was an idiot. Oh wait, and idiot biting another idiot. Heh, makes sense.

I'm trying to think of what to say. And it's difficult, Stiles clearly cares for this oblivious idiot and I don't want to disappoint my mate like I already have, and I don't want Stiles to know that he's my mate, yet. He's already involved, but once he realizes this life isn't for him then he'll have a chance at normal life, and he won't be able to deal with werewolves anymore and/ or at all.

"He doesn't have self-control." Yeah, and that's the end of our conversation.

"We kinda figured that out already. So, did you bite him or not?", Did you notice Stiles talks with his hands. Enduring. Okay, I should probably get out of here now.

"No." And that's it I'm out. I jump out the window, and I'm on my way home. I swear if I had stayed any longer… Did Stiles scent get stronger or what.

* * *

A/N: No reviews…? :( This chapter is longer than the others! (I think) And I really would like reviews 'cause if I don't get some, I'll think you're not interested… I wouldn't blame you, but keep in mind this is my first fanfic and also my first multi-chap. I need constructive criticism and I'll even be open to flames! Help me to improve. And btw if you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear it! Because honestly some people said I had potential and I thought I'd give it a shot 'cause people were also following me, and I didn't want to let them down (I hate it when you follow someone and they don't update… -_- ) Anyways! I hope you like the story so far! xD Also the name of this chapter is _Running Out Of Days_ by_ 3 Doors Down,_ because it was the first song. xD

Love, Chaos.


End file.
